Bleach -Tatsuki La Shinigami Sustituta-
by Jirue TheCafeinomaniac Reploid
Summary: ¿Y si Tatsuki pudiera ver fantasmas desde meses despues de conocer a Ichigo?. ¿Y si Rukia la encontrara a ella en lugar de a Ichigo? ¿Y si Tatsuki se transformara en Shinigami en lugar de Ichigo?. AU, TatsukixIchigo y en algunas partes LIME. Proyecto abandonado por el disgusto de su autor hacia el mismo. No me pidan continuación.
1. The Death and the Dragon

Esto nació de la nada en mi cabeza cuando vi una imagen de Tatsuki con traje de shinigami y entonces se me ocurrió escribir un AU en el que Tatsuki se transformara en Shinigami en lugar de Ichigo.

Aquí Tatsuki podrá ver almas desde el inicio y se transformara en Shinigami en lugar de Ichigo. Si esto llega a la saga de la Sociedad de Almas puede que Ichigo consiga volverse Shinigami con ayuda de Urahara, pero solo si llega ahí.

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran diría algo para que la gente paré con el IchiHime, entre otras), Pertenecen al gran Tite "Cuadrado" Kubo.

* * *

Tatsuki siempre pudo ver fantasmas. No sabia porque no tenia la explicación de Ichigo de que como su padre es doctor, al poner la vida de la gente en sus manos el podía ver a los muertos, pero Tatsuki no tenia esa excusa.

Aun sin su explicación ella vivió viéndolos y incluso charlaba con los fantasmas de los niños y los calmaba diciéndoles que estaban bien, que ella podía verlos, que no estaban solos, etc.

Un día empezó a ver bestias gigantes y en la noche de ese mismo día empezó todo:

Tatsuki estaba tranquilamente en su habitación haciendo tareas cuando de la nada una Chica vestida en una especie de Kimono negro atravesó su pared (Atravesarla como un fantasma, no destruyo ninguna pared)

-¡Hey¡ ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Bájate de mi escritorio!- le Dijo Tatsuki enojada por la choca subida en su escritorio.

-¿Puedes verme?- Pregunto la chica extrañada.

-¿a quien le estaría hablando si no? ¿quien eres?- Respondió Tatsuki (con otra pregunta) bajando a la chica de su escritorio.

-Soy una Shinigami- le respondió la chica aun extrañada de que una humana pudiera verla.

-¿No estas grande como para jugar a ser un monstruo mitológico?- le dijo Tatsuki. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ver fantasmas de niños decir que eran demonios mientras hacían travesuras.

-Dame algo con que dibujar para explicarte- dijo la chica con tono de estar fastidiada.

-¿Explicarme que? Te das cuenta de que dibujando pareces mas una niña jugando- dijo alcanzándole un block de dibujo y unos lápices.

La Shinigami no le hizo caso a sus palabras y empezó a dibujar conejitos. Luego de unos minutos en los que La Chica se paso dibujando uso los dibujos para explicarle a Tatsuki .

-Hay dos tipos de almas: Las Almas Enteras y los Hollow.

Las almas enteras son todas las almas ya sean las vivas las que ustedes llaman fantasmas. Y los Hollow viven para atacar a las Almas enteras y llevarlas a "Hueco Mundo" el mundo de los Hollows, y convertir a esas Almas Enteras en Hollows.

Nosotros los Shinigamis buscamos a las almas enteras y las llevamos a la "sociedad de almas" que es algo como lo que ustedes llaman "el cielo" y combatimos con los Hollow- Explico la Chica.

-¿qué necesidad hay de dibujar conejitos?- Se quejo Tatsuki.

-!Cállate¡ Chappy es lo mas hermoso que una persona pueda dibujar- Le grito la Shinigami como una energúmena.

-Si claro… lo que digas…- después de decir esto escucharon un gran estruendo y grito extraño que hizo que la Shinigami saliera corriendo.

Tatsuki la siguió hasta la casa de su amigo Ichigo donde una de esas bestias estaba sosteniendo a una de las hermanas de Ichigo con sus gigantes y deformes manos.

La Shinigami cuando lo vio se abalanzo hacia el desenfundando su espada, pero el horrible Ser la tomo y la lanzo lejos estampándola contra una pared dejando un gran hueco en la pared.

Después de que la Shinigami fuera arrojada contra la pared Tatsuki corrió a ver si estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien Shinigami-san?- Le pregunto ella preocupada.

-Si, pero no podré seguir peleando- dijo la Shinigami. Después de decirlo hizo una pausa y continuo –Estaré rompiendo algunas reglas, pero tendré que pasarte un poco de mis poderes-

-M-Muy bien- dijo Tatsuki dudando de si debería hacerlo o no.

Entonces la Shinigami alzo su Espada apuntándola hacia Tatsuki.

-¿sabes? No me dijiste tu nombre- dijo Tatsuki temiendo que eso la matara en lugar de darle poderes.

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki- Dijo presentándose.

-Soy Tatsuki Arisawa- Dijo sintiendo que algo malo podía pasar en cualquier momento.

Rukia clavo su espada en el pecho de Tatsuki, Entonces el alma de Tatsuki salio de su cuerpo que cayo al piso y las ropas negras de Rukia se volvieron blancas. El alma de Tatsuki fuera del cuerpo estaba vestida con el mismo tipo de kimono negro que tenia Rukia y tenia en sus manos una Espada un poco mas grande que la de Rukia.

Después de darle sus poderes, Rukia pensó "Tiene un Reiatsu mas grande que el mío. Yo pensaba darle solo un poco de mi poder, pero lo absorbió todo ¿de donde diablos saco tanto poder?".

Después de esto Tatsuki se abalanzo hacia el hollow y le dio un sablazo en la cara cortando su cabeza en dos. El Hollow se retorció de dolor y empezó a desaparecer lentamente. Habiendo salvado a la hermana de ichigo, Tatsuki cayo desmayada.

Tatsuki despertó esa mañana y recordó lo que había pasado. Busco el block de hojas de dibujar que le había prestado a Rukia, pero no lo encontró. Sin encontrar pruebas de que lo que había pasado el día anterior fuera real, se vistió y se fue al instituto.

Tatsuki siguió con su rutina normal, paso por la casa de Orihime y junto con ella fue al instituto. Ella aprovecho que la casa de Ichigo estaba en el camino y paso para ver si todo estaba bien y de paso le pedirían a Ichigo que la acompañe, no le vendría mal su compañía después de todo.

Cuando llegaron Ichigo ya estaba saliendo para irse por lo que ella fue a saludarlo.

-¡Hey!, ¡Ichigo!- Llamo su atención, a la vez que notaba que el hueco que dejo Rukia y el agujero en la pared por donde el Hollow había tomado a la hermana de Ichigo.

-Oh, Hola Tatsuki- Dijo el despreocupado.

-¿Qué le paso a tu casa?- se atrevió a preguntar para saber cuanto sabia el.

-Según mi padre un camión se estrello contra nuestra casa y fue un milagro que no despertara a nadie- Contó el chico.

Esto le genero dudas a Tatsuki. Ella ya no sabia si fue un sueño y lo de la casa de Ichigo solamente era una coincidencia o si realmente paso.

Los tres fueron al instituto hablando alegremente, pero cuando llegaron notaron cierto alboroto. Keigo parecía estar mas emocionado que de costumbre, y lo mismo para chizuru.

Viendo que algo pasaba Tatsuki Pregunto -¿qué paso para que estén así de emocionados?-

Entonces Chizuru se abalanzo hacia detrás de Orihime y haciendo presión sobre sus pechos dijo –Hoy viene una chica nueva- después de decir eso recibió un golpe de Tatsuki.

-Si va a venir una chica nueva ve a apretarle los pechos a ella en lugar de a Orihime- dijo para luego sentarse en su banco.

De pronto Tatsuki sintió que las miradas de todos se centraban en una persona parada junto a ella. Entonces ella levanto la cara para ver quien era y dijo sorprendida -¿Rukia?-

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, desde hoy me sentare a tu lado-

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿quieren segunda parte? Con esta historia hago mi debut en los Fics de Bleach.

Se que Tatsuki no tiene mucha relevancia en la historia, pero yo personalmente la amo. Es por eso que hago este fic, para darle la importancia que se merece.

Consejos, Observaciones, Bromas, simples comentarios, tomatazos. Acepto lo que sea Asi que deja tu Review.


	2. The Death and the Dragon 2

Segundo capitulo. disculpen la tardansa en subirlo, pero esta epoca es donde mas libre estoy por lo que me la paso con amigos y no he podido centrarme mucho en FF. Net.

Disclaimer:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran diría algo para que la gente paré con el IchiHime, entre otras), Pertenecen al gran Tite "Cuadrado" Kubo.

* * *

-¿La conoces, Tatsuki?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Por supuesto que No- Dijo tranquilamente Rukia.

-Pero…- intento contradecirle Tatsuki, pero Rukia la Interrumpió.

-¿Me dejan hablar con Tatsuki un segundo?- Dijo Rukia tomando a Tatsuki del brazo.

-Hey, suéltame Rukia- Dijo Tatsuki a la vez que intentaba hacer que Rukia la suelte.

*NT: Momento perfecto para poner la intro*

Rukia la llevo fuera y la lanzo contra una pared.

-Auch… ¿Por qué mierda me pegas?- dijo adolorida Tatsuki.

-En parte para desquitarme y en parte para hacerte reaccionar- dijo Rukia.

-¿desquitarte?- Pregunto confundida Tatsuki. ¿qué le había hecho ella para que Rukia tenga que desquitarse?

-Anoche absorbiste todo mi poder… por lo que tu serás mi sustituta mientras me recupero- Dijo molesta Rukia.

-¿Sustituta? ¿De que hablas? De seguro ya perdí ese poder. ¡Mírame! No tengo ni el kimono negro, ni una espada. Ósea que no soy una Shinigami- Dijo tratando de librarse de responsabilidad.

-Ha… Si, claro- Dijo burlonamente mientras se ponía un Guante rojo con una Calavera rodeada de Fuego Azul en la palma.

Después de ponerse el raro guante, Rukia le dio un golpe con la palma a Tatsuki. La mano de Rukia atravesó el cuerpo de Tatsuki expulsando su alma fuera de su cuerpo. Despues Rukia saco la mano del cuerpo que cayo al piso, Dejando a Tatsuki muy confundida.

-¡¿Ese es mi cuerpo?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Cuerpo?!- Dijo Confundida y asustada Tatsuki.

-Tranquila, Solo te saque de el- Dijo Rukia tranquilamente, casi como si no le importara. Después de sus palabras saco su teléfono y dijo –¡Sígueme!-

-Hum, em, Si- Dijo aun distraída por su cuerpo.

Tatsuki siguió a Rukia hasta un parque de la ciudad.

-Y ¿Por qué me traes aquí?- Pregunto Tatsuki cansada de correr.

Esa Pregunta se respondió por si sola cuando un Hollow apareció persiguiendo al alma de un niño.

-Debes salvar al niño, pero si lo haces te deberás comprometer a salvar a todas las almas de los Hollow sin excepción- Le dijo Rukia.

En ese momento justo, después de que Rukia dijo eso, Tatsuki se abalanzo sobre el Hollow y como con el de la noche anterior le dio un sablazo en la cara matándolo instantáneamente.

-¿Ósea que te comprometes?- Dijo Rukia sorprendida.

-No, no puedo comprometerme a salvar a todos sin excepción. Eso significaría que dejaría de lado mis estudios y vida social por salvar almas. A lo que si me comprometo a salvar a todas las que me permita- Dijo Tatsuki en respuesta.

Rukia quedo sorprendida, ella no esperaba una respuesta así, pero de pronto recordó al niño y dijo -¡El niño! Hay que llevarlo a la sociedad de almas-

-¿Cómo hago eso?- pregunto Tatsuki.

-Apóyale la punta del mango de tu espada en la frente, como si estuvieras poniendo un sello- Dijo Rukia como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño.

Tatsuki hizo lo que dijo Rukia y el Niño empezó a despedir un Luz y empezó a hundirse en el piso.

-Este kimono es muy Raro es como si me pe pusiera dos kimonos de diferente color sobre un pantalón- comento Fijándose en el extraño kimono que de ahora en adelante tendría que usar cuando peleara.

-acostúmbrate mientras vamos a el instituto de vuelta. Ya casi empieza la clase- le dijo Rukia

-Cierto, me sacaste de clases- dijo alarmada.

Después de decirlo salio corriendo al instituto

[Casa de Tatsuki, a la noche]

Tatsuki entro a su habitación, pero se sorprendió al encontrar dentro a Rukia sentada leyendo uno de sus mangas viejos.

-Hey, no toques mis mangas. Y menos los de Aka no Exorcist*- Dijo la chica enojada

*NT: Aka no Exorcist es una especie de referencia a Ao no Exorcist. Aka significa Rojo según Google*

-Y espera ¿que haces en mi casa?- Continuo Tatsuki.

-No tengo donde mas quedarme y, como tu tienes mis poderes, decidí quedarme en tu casa ¿acaso quieres que me vaya?- Respondió Rukia alegre y despreocupadamente.

-Esta bien, te puedes quedar en mi habitación. Supongo que tampoco me dejarías echarte de aquí, así que- Le dijo.

Después de eso Tatsuki miro su reloj de pared y dijo –Tengo que llevarle comida a Orihime-

-¿Por qué? ¿No puede cocinarse ella sola?- Pregunto extrañada.

-Si supieras la cosas raras que ella cocina, no dirías eso- Le respondió Tatsuki.

-¿Podría acompañarte? Orihime me cae bien y seria mas divertido ir contigo que quedarme sola leyendo tus mangas- Le pregunto (casi rogando)

-Si ven, no creo que a ella le moleste- Dijo tranquilamente, hasta que analizo todo lo que dijo la Shinigami, y dijo enojada -¡¿qué te dije acerca de leer mis mangas?!-

Después de una pequeña pelea, ambas chicas se fueron a la casa de Orihime.

Las tres chicas hablaban animadamente mientras comían la comida que Tatsuki había llevado. Orihime hablaba sobre lo genial que era un chico que se sentaba junto a ella, que le había arreglado un peluche que se había roto esa mañana. Rukia había contado que el chico de pelo naranja que había visto en la clase le daba una sensación muy extraña (no amor, ni nada parecido), porque era muy parecido a una persona muy querida para ella, pero el chico no le gustaba porque al tener pelo naranja le hizo pensar en esa persona querida por ella como un rebelde de pelo teñido. Y Tatsuki le explicaba que ese chico se llamaba Ichigo y que su cabello naranja era natural, pero Rukia no le creía lo del cabello.

Entonces su animada charla se detuvo inesperadamente cuando un Hollow entro y tomo a Orihime. Rukia ya se había puesto el raro guante, pero el Hollow le lanzo a Orihime y Rukia saco a Orihime de su cuerpo por accidente al intentar frenarla con sus manos. Luego de ese error, y de sacarse a Orihime de encima, Rukia se abalanzo velozmente contra Tatsuki sacándola de su cuerpo, para que luche contra el Hollow.

El Hollow, que parecía una serpiente Roja con brazos, entonces empezó a hablarle a Orihime.

–Nee-chan- Fue todo lo que el Hollow dijo.

Orihime estaba muy confundida. De primera, Tenia una cadena saliendo de su pecho que se conectaba con un cuerpo igual al suyo. Segundo, Tatsuki parecía haberse duplicado tras un golpe Rukia. Y tercero, El gran monstruo que la llamaba Hermana.

Tatsuki se abalanzo sobre el Hollow, aprovechando que estaba distraído con Orihime, y le intento cortar la cabeza como con los Hollows anteriores, pero solo logro romper la mascara del Hollow.

Cuando Orihime vio la cara del Hollow Pregunto asombrada y susurrando como si estuviera hablando sola -¿Sora?-

Ese Hollow era el hermano de Orihime, el cual había muerto en un accidente años atrás.

Cuando Sora vio que su hermana lo había reconocido dijo –Al parecer no me has olvidado del todo-

-¿Como que olvidarte?- Pregunto atónita ella.

* * *

-¿Quien es ese? ¿me explicas que pasa Tatsuki?- Pregunto Rukia confundida.

-Creo que es el hermano mayor de Orihime. Según ella me contó el murió en un accidente hace algunos años- Le explico Tatsuki denotando que también estaba confundida.

* * *

-Los primeros días después de mi muerte rezabas por mi todos los días sin excepción, Pero con el tiempo me olvidaste… Pero ahora te matare para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo- Dijo estirando su mano hacia Orihime.

El intento de ataque de Sora se detuvo cuando Tatsuki le corto la mano y dijo –¿Que clase de hermano mayor eres, si atacas a tu hermana? ¿No se supone que los hermanos mayores protegen a los menores?-

-¡Callate! Yo tenia 15 cuando ella nacio y nuestros padres nos abandonaron. La he como un padre pero he llegado a sentir algo diferente a hermandad o paternidad- dijo Sora gritándole a Tatsuki. Después se giro a Orihime para decirle "Ven conmigo Orihime", pero cuando vio como lo miraba Horrorizada empezó a gritar y su mascara se empezó a romper.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunto Tatsuki mas confundida que antes.

-Se esta resistiendo. Eso significa que no se transformo en Hollow por voluntad propia- Le respondió Rukia.

-¿Q-q-que estoy haciendo? No puedo atacar a Orihime solo por que me olvido- Se dijo Sora a si mismo.

-¿Sabes Nii-san? A me regalaste estos pendientes de flor. Me los pongo siempre para no olvidarte- Dijo ella tratando de consolar a su hermano.

Esas palabras conmovieron a Sora y dijo –Shinigami-san pásame tu espada-

-¡No! No se que puedas hacer con e…- trato de decir Tatsuki, pero Rukia la interrumpió.

-Dale el maldito Zampakuto- Le grito Rukia. Después de gritar dijo un poco mas tranquila –Esto te enseñara la diferencia entre matar un Hollow y exorcizarlo-

Entonces Tatsuki le dio su Zampakuto a Sora y El se apunto con la espada preparándose para clavársela en el pecho.

-Espera Sora, el día del accidente nos habíamos peleado por que me habías Regalado estos pendientes. Ahora te diré lo que debería haberte dicho ese día en lugar de haber seguido discutiendo: "Muchas gracias, y ten buen día en el trabajo"-

Después de que Orihime dijo esto Sora se clavo la Zampakuto en el pecho y empezo a desaparecer.

*NT: Yo pondría el ending aquí*

[Guía ilustrada de Shinigami]

[Habitación de Tatsuki]

-Ahora que lo pienso ¿Dónde piensas dormir?- Pregunto Tatsuki.

-¿Estaría bien que compartamos cama?- Le respondido con otra pregunta Rukia

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, así que. Si, no hay problema-

Mas tarde esa noche alrededor de la media noche Rukia roncaba y se movia en la cama.

-¿Por qué acepte?- Se pregunto a si misma arrepintiendose.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿les gusto? me disculpo de nuevo por tardar en subirlo.

Consejos, Observaciones, Bromas, simples comentarios, tomatazos, avisos de haber cometido OOC.

Acepto lo que sea Asi que deja tu Review.


	3. Goodbye parakeet, Goodnite Sista

Otra vez debo disculparme por la tardanza en subir este capitulo. Me tarde siquiera en escribirlo por la misma razón que el anterior: Salir con amigos.

Aviso que aquí cambie el orden de lo que pasa en el anime/manga. Aquí hare que suceda lo de Kon antes que lo de Sado, Yuichi y el Shuriker (que pasara en el proximo cap, lo del alma mod se me alargo y no los voy a agregar en este cap).

Disclaimer:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen (si lo hicieran diría algo para que la gente paré con el IchiHime, entre otras), Pertenecen al gran Tite "Cuadrado" Kubo.

Al principio pensé en reemplazar a Kon con una Alma mod femenina que probablemente llamaría Paku (Por Konpaku que significa alma) o algo parecido, porque pensé que seria raro imaginar a a Kon en el cuerpo de Tatsuki coqueteando con mujeres. Pero descarte la idea por que me pareció una estupidez eliminar a Kon, así que tendremos a nuestro querido peluche de león con su personalidad normal.

* * *

Tatsuki estaba sentada en su banco, esperando que la clase empezara. Entonces miro el asiento al lado suyo y pensó "Rukia ya se tardo bastante". Y hablando del rey de roma adivinen quien apareció entonces mis queridos lectores. Exactamente, Rukia.

Rukia apareció y se llevo a Tatsuki arrastrándola de su brazo, llevándola al mismo lugar donde ella suele sacarla de su cuerpo.

-¿Porque me sacas de la clase tan bruscamente, Rukia?- dijo Tatsuki.

-Hay un Hollow- Dijo secamente Rukia.

-Solo por eso, Te das cuenta que solo tenias que decírmelo y yo saldría sin necesidad de arrastrarme del brazo ¿no?- Le dijo casi inmediatamente ella tras escuchar la razón.

-Y además tengo que darte algo- dijo extendiendo la mano entregándole una especie de tubito de caramelos con un pato en la parte de arriba y tenia escrito "caramelo de alma".

-¿Por qué me das caramelos?- Dijo Tatsuki confundida.

-comete uno y entenderás- le respondió.

Tatsuki comió uno de los caramelitos del tubo, entonces Tatsuki salio expulsada de su cuerpo.

-Espera, ¿estos caramelitos son para expulsarme de mi cuerpo?- pregunto confundida.

-No solo para eso- dijo Rukia señalando el cuerpo de Tatsuki.

Entonces el cuerpo de Tatsuki se levanto.

-Soy Tatsuki Arisawa, peleo en el dojo de Karakura desde los 8 años mas o menos- Dijo el cuerpo.

Mientras que a Tatsuki se le caía la mandíbula Rukia empezó a explicarle –Los "caramelitos" se llaman Gikongan. Los Gikongan contienen almas sustitutas. Si los usas para salir de tu cuerpo y combatir a los Hollows nadie notara que no estas-

-wow- dijo aun distraída, pero se puso a pensar. Y recordó que Rukia habia dicho que había un Hollow. –¿Donde esta el Hollow?- pregunto alarmada cuando termino de analizar lo que dije antes.

-no esperaba que lo recordaras tan rápido. Sígueme- le dijo Rukia para salir corriendo hacia donde estaba el Hollow.

-Ve a clase y no hagas ningún lío- Ordeno Tatsuki al alma sustituta y después se fue corriendo detrás de Rukia.

Tan pronto como las dos chicas se fueron el "alma sustituta" empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas.

-Parece que en este cuerpo puedo dar puñetazos sobrehumanos*, pero eso creo que es por la condición física que tiene. Lo que realmente mejoro son sus piernas- dijo para si misma la alma sustituta. Entonces para probar de mejor manera la fuerza de sus piernas dio un salto. Ese salto llego a lo metros mínimo. Habiendo terminado de probar intento saltar a una clase solo porque si.

*N.T.: digo que Tatsuki tiene fuerza sobrehumana primero, por su reiatsu (aunque creo que el reiatsu no influye en la fuerza física, y ademas Aunque Tatsuki tiene mas Reiatsu que Rukia, ella no tiene mucho Reiatsu.), y porque entrena desde los 8 o menos eso corríjanmelo por favor*

Ichigo estaba sentado en su banco esperando que la clase empezara, faltarían entonces unos 10 o 15 minutos para eso. De pronto ichigo noto que todos miraban sorprendidos la ventana, así que se giro a ver que era lo que llamaba la atención de todos. Cuando vio la ventana se sorprendió bastante. Tatsuki estaba en la ventana, pero no se la había llevado Rukia y además estaban en el tercer piso ¿como había hecho Tatsuki para subir a la ventana? ¿había saltado? No, esa idea era estupida a sus ojos "nadie puede saltar 3 pisos" pensó el.

"que buena clase hay muchas chicas, y no alcanzo a ver ninguna fea" pensaba el alma sustituta, entonces el alma giro la cabeza y alcanzo a ver a Orihime "esa es hermosa y tiene unas de tamaño jumbo" pensó mientras los ojos se le volvían corazones.

(mientras en un edificio de Karakura)

-Volvamos rápido a el instituto, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el alma sustituta- dijo Tatsuki después de haber matado al Hollow.

-No entiendo por que desconfías, las almas de Gikongan están hechas para obedecer a la persona que sustituyen- intento calmarla Rukia.

-Aun así volvamos rápido- repitió ella.

(devuelta en el instituto Karakura)

el alma sustituta se abalanzo hacia Orihime tomo su mano y dijo –Hola señorita, creo que no nos conocemos ¿podría decirme su nombre?-

ante esas palabras saliendo del cuerpo de Tatsuki todos quedaron boquiabiertos.

En ese momento por la ventana entro Tatsuki y por la puerta entro Rukia.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo?!- dijeron las dos chicas a las vez

-Me voy preciosa- dijo el alma sustituta luego corrió hacia Tatsuki le lanzo un golpe que la estampo contra la pared y la pateo haciendo que se golpeara contra los bancos y luego se escapo por la ventana.

Tatsuki (cuando se pudo levantar) y Rukia después de eso siguieron al alma y salieron por la ventana.

 **Ichigo POV:**

¿Qué había pasado?, de la nada Tatsuki intento seducir a Orihime y apareció otra Tatsuki por la ventana, Rukia parecía ser cómplice. Muchas cosas para procesar y además terminar sin entender, ya le preguntaría a Tatsuki cuando tuviera oportunidad.

 **POV Normal:**

El alma saltaba por la ciudad felizmente hasta que llego a la azotea de un edificio donde se detuvo a descansar "amo este cuerpo, puedo saltar alturas increíbles" pensó el alma. "Espera… Estoy en el cuerpo de una mujer" penso con una cara digna de un pervertido. "¿Pero que mierda estoy pensando?, estoy en una azotea ajena si alguien me ve tocando mi cuerpo podrian llamar a la policia o hacer otra cosa" Ese ultimo le hizo llegar un escalofrío solo por imaginar "eso". entonces el alma fue hasta el borde de la azotea y salto para seguir paseando por Karakura.

(mientras tanto con las dos Shinigamis)

Ambas Chicas se habían quedado en una pequeña azotea para aclarar un poco que podía haber pasado.

-¿Que Paso? ¿no se supone que las almas de Gikongan obedecen al alma que sustituyen? Además ese alma me hizo quedar como Chizuru. Esto no puede ser peor.- dijo Tatsuki preocupada

-No exageres, Según mi libro sobre el mundo humano hay cosas mucho peores que le pueden pasar a una chica de tu edad- Le dijo pensando que Tatsuki exageraba después de eso Rukia le respondió a las preguntas que Hizo Tatsuki –No tengo idea de que le pudo haber pasado… pero ¿Podría ser que…?-

-¿Podría se que cosa?- La apuro Tatsuki.

-¿Podría ser Un Alma Mod?- Se pregunto a si misma Rukia.

-¿Alma Mod?- Pregunto confundida Tatsuki.

-ah, Cierto. Tu no lo sabes- Dijo luego hizo una pausa Y explico –En el mundo hay mas Hollows que Shinigamis, por lo que se Creo el proyecto Spearhead, que consistía en crear las Almas Mod y ponerlas en cadáveres para que luchen contra los Hollow. Las almas mod tienen también la habilidad de mejorar la fisiología de el cuerpo en el que están y conferirle poderes. Pero el proyecto Spearhead fue declarado como inmoral por la parte de los cadáveres-

-Agradezco que mínimo no lo explicaste con… tus… dibujos- Dijo ella. La causa de el freno al final de la frase fue por que vio que Rukia sostenía su libreta de dibujo. –Huum… olvídalo- dijo tratando de no enojar a Rukia después de eso.

-No es nada…- dijo conteniendo la rabia. Por supuesto Rukia odiaba Luego dijo con un tono mas serio –Tenemos que buscar al Alma Mod-

-Si, vamos- dijo energéticamente Tatsuki, luego tomo a Rukia y uso la habilidad Shinigami para suspenderse en el aire para bajar a Rukia del edificio. -¿cómo fue que nos pareció buena idea subir ahí arriba?- se pregunto Tatsuki a si misma

(volviendo con el Alma Mod)

El alma mod entre sus saltos termino en una escuela primaria. En esa escuela vio a unos chicos vestidos de deporte escondidos jugando con unas portátiles.

-Maldito bicho, no deja de perder- se quejo sobre su juego uno de los niños.

\- entonces crea uno mejor- le recomendó el otro.

-Si, buena idea- dijo el chico.

-Wow, no tenias que matar al viejo- le dijo el otro chico.

-¿Y que, de todas formas haré uno mejor?- le respondió el chico

Al escuchar eso el alma mod se lleno de Rabia y se acerco a los niños con cara de pocos amigos. Los muy miedosos salieron corriendo tan pronto la vieron. El alma aun contenía la rabia así que para descargar un poco le lanzo un golpe a la pared que separaba esa escuela de la calle dejando un gran hueco en ella y luego salto a la azotea para ver como castigaban a los dos chicos. Pero algo inesperado paso, un Hollow apareció de la nada y se abalanzaba hacia los dos chicos que estaban barriendo el patio como castigo. El alma salto y le dio una patada al Hollow que parecía un ciempiés, pero este se defendió y lo lanzo al piso. El alma mod le dijo a los dos chicos que le habían visto caer del techo de la escuela que corrieran, estos le hicieron caso y salieron corriendo. El alma mod sintió que no llegaría a levantarse antes de que el Hollow lo atacara pero se dio cuento que el ataque del Hollow no llegaba así que se levanto y vio que Tatsuki había matado al Hollow. Tatsuki entonces Lo/La* tomo y subió a el techo del edificio.

*es un alma masculina pero esta en un cuerpo femenino por eso pongo es Lo/La por ese ligero conflicto que se genera con el eso*

-¿por qué salvaste a los chicos que te ofendieron?- le pregunto con curiosidad Tatsuki.

-¿sabes? Fui condenado a muerte un día después de nacer. Sobreviví por azares del destino viendo a todos mis compañeros morir. Por eso decidi que nadie tene derecho a tomar o decidir el destino de ninguna vida- Le respondió el Alma

Pero entonces un bastón atravesó la cabeza del cuerpo Tatsuki sacando al Alma Mod de su cuerpo. Tatsuki se giro a ver quien lo habia hecho, y vio a un hombre con un traje verde extraño y un sombrero blanco y negro.

-Me llevare a este chico- dijo el hombre

-¿Y quien se supone que es usted?- Le pregunto Tatsuki con tono de enojo.

-Es el que me vendió el Gikongan con el alma mod- le susurro Rukia.

-Si, discúlpenme por venderles material defectuoso- Dijo el hombre.

-¿No podemos quedarnos?- Le pregunto ella.

\- ¿Estas segura? No me hago cargo de lo que pueda pasar- Dijo el hombre con la pastillita en la mano.

-No puedo dejar que alguien con esos ideales muera o le pase nada- dijo tomando el Gikongan.

Entonces el hombre se fue diciendo –No te arrepientas de tu decisión. No acepto devoluciones-

Después de eso las dos Shinigamis se fueron caminando a casa de Tatsuki ya que perdieron todo el día buscando al alma mod.

-¿No hay alguna forma de hablar con el sin meterlo en mi cuerpo? ¿podría meterlo en ese muñeco por ejemplo?- pregunto Tatsuki mirando a un peluche de león tirado junto a unas bolsas de basura.

-No, Que yo sepa solo se pueden meter en cuerpos reales?- dijo Rukia pero pensó "Pero ahora que lo pienso el Gigai en el que estoy no es un cuerpo real, así que podría funcionar"

Entonces Tatsuki puso el Gikongan en la boca del peluche.

-Por fin estoy en otro cuerpo. Hey, esperen ¿por que soy tan pequeño? ¡¿Soy un peluche?!- Grito El alma mod. Su voz era diferente estando en ese cuerpo (en el cuerpo de Tatsuki tenia su misma voz) ya que en este cuerpo tenia una voz mas masculina.

-Sabia que iba a funcionar- Dijo Tatsuki emocionada.

(Fin de episodio)

* * *

(Guía ilustrada de Shinigami)

-ahora que lo pienso, Yo no tengo ningún nombre ¿podrias darme un nombre, nee-san?- Dijo el alma

-¿Porque me llamaste nee-san, Kon?- le dijo Tatsuki.

-porque ustedes dos son mis Nee-sans… espera ¿me llamaste Kon?- Dijo el alma.

-Si, querias un nombre ¿no?, Kon- Le dijo a modo de burla Tatsuki

-Pero ¿por qué Kon?- Le pregunto Kon

-Por que es una abreviación de Konpaku mod que significa Alma mod. Al principio pense en llamarte Paku pero es muy femenino, asi que por eso Kon- le explico Tatsuki.

-¿entonces Porque no me llamas Mod? Suena mucho mejor- Le pidio Kon

-mmmhhhh… No, no te queda. Te seguiré diciendo Kon- le dijo Tatsuki aun con tono de burla.

-Pero…- dijo Kon antes de desplomarse.

* * *

Por favor compartan la historia para que asi seamos mas lectores.

Consejos, Observaciones, Bromas, simples comentarios, tomatazos, avisos de haber cometido OOC.

Acepto lo que sea Asi que deja tu Review.


	4. Goodbye parakeet, Goodnite Sista 2

¡Al fin me puse a escribir! ¡Eso es señal del fin del mundo!... Ok, basta de estupideces.

Remarco que recientemente empecé a leer el manga desde el cap 1 y he notado bastantes cosas que explique mal o de las que me olvide, por lo que si notan cambios en los capítulos anteriores es por eso.

Comprar y leer manga en argentina se vuelve gracioso, ya que lo traducen en argentino (Con terminos argentinos), causándome risas masivas cuando veo a ichigo diciendo "La con…" mientras esta tirado en el piso.

Dime si tambien notaste que la mesa que Ichigo tira en el primer cap del manga (Y creo que también en el anime) tiene pegado un papel que dice "Usar en caso de enojo".

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Si lo hicieran no habría IchiHime y estaría confirmado que Grimjow esta vivo) estos pertenecen a Tite "Cuadrado" Kubo.

* * *

Sado Yasutora, uno de los compañeros de clase de Tatsuki, estaba hablando con unos amigos cerca de una construcción.

-Y asi es como le pasan accidentes a todos los que son dueños de este pajaro… ¿Ninguno lo quiere?- Dijo el chico mostrando el ave que había llevado consigo.

-Con lo que acabas de contar, obviamente No- Dijo rápidamente otro de los chicos.

-¿No lo quieres tu, Chad? Míralo. Es bastante bonito ¿No?- Dijo tratando de convencer al gran chico.

Sado miro al pájaro fijamente, cosa que sus amigos reconocieron como que le gusto el pájaro. Entonces de la construcción que estaba a su lado cayo una gran viga de acero. Sado solamente se paro y la detuvo con la espalda.

Mientras una gota de sangre le caía de la frente miro al pájaro y le escucho decir –Gracias por salvarme, Señor. Mi nombre es Yuichi Shibata ¿Cómo se llama usted, señor?-

-Wow… Habla como si comprendiera lo que acaba de pasar- Dijo asombrado uno de los chicos.

-Soy Yasutora Sado- Dijo tomando la jaula del ave.

-No me digas que te lo vas a quedar- Dijo (también asombrado) el otro chico.

[Día siguiente. Secundaria de Karakura]

Tatsuki y Rukia estaban comiendo en la azotea de la escuela. Tatsuki comía animadamente de su Bento mientras Rukia miraba confundida la caja de jugo que había comprado.

-Vas a tomártelo o solo vas a mirarlo- Dijo con un tono burlón.

-Como se abre esto?- Pregunto ignorando la burla de Tatsuki.

-Solamente tomas el sorbete y lo metes por el agujero- Le explico Tatsuki

-¿Sorbete?- Pregunto aun mas confundida.

En ese momento apareció Mizuiro, uno de sus compañeros, que las saludo animadamente.

-Hola Arisawa-san. Hola Kuchiki-san- Simplemente dijo Mizuiro.

-Hola… eemmm… eras Kojima ¿No?- Dijo Rukia intentando recordar el nombre de su compañero

-¡Muy bien! Ni siquiera nos presentaron antes y ya te sabes mi nombre. Soy Mizuiro Kojima, Tengo 15 años y mi hobbie es…-

-Ligarse a las nuevas- Lo interrumpió el chico que Rukia reconocía como "El delincuente teñido que se parece a Kaien-Dono" que llego detrás de el.

-No digas eso Ichigo, me conseguirás mala fama. Además me interesan mas la chicas mayores- Se quejo Mizuiro.

"Por eso mismo Rukia debería cuidarse de el" Pensó Tatsuki a la vez que Mizuiro dijo que le gustaban las mayores*.

*NT: Si mis cálculos no están mal, Rukia tiene como mínimo 40 años. Y en mi cabeza, Rukia le menciono a Tatsuki lo mayor que es*

Rukia aun confundida por la extraña caja que había comprado miro detrás de esta para encontrar un pequeño tubo de plástico pegado a la caja –Este será el sorbete?-Pregunto para si misma.

Mientras Rukia experimentaba con su caja de jugo, apareció uno de los delincuentes del instituto, Ooshima. Este chico ya tenia un historial largo de peleas con Ichigo, Así que el que Ichigo este con ellos no era bueno.

-Hey, Ichigo ¿Cuándo te vas a encargar de teñir tu cabello? ¿No te das cuenta que con ese color y ojos caídos te pareces a mi y arruinas mi estilo?- Se limito a decir Ooshima .

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es mi color natural? Y además ¿Quién te dijo que con ese color de cabello te parecías a mi? Sobre todo con el cabello de nido que tienes- Le respondió tranquilamente Ichigo.

-¿¡Cabello de nido!? Ahora si te das por muerto- Le grito ofendido Ooshima mientras sacaba una manopla de hierro para golpear a Ichigo.

Pero en ese momento Sado apareció a sus espaldas y lo levanto y tiro de la azotea del instituto.

-No era necesario tirarlo de la azotea, lo vas a terminar matando- Le dijo Mizuiro alarmado. A lo que Sado no respondió.

Entonces Ichigo noto Que Sado estaba vendado en las manos y en la cabeza.

-Estas lastimado ¿Qué te paso?- Le pregunto Ichigo.

-Lo de la cabeza es porque ayer me Cayó una viga de metal de una construccion…-

-¿Una viga?- Le pregunto preocupada Tatsuki.

-Y lo de la mano fue hace media hora cuando fui a comprar Pan y me Choco una moto…

-¿como haces para meterte en tales líos?- le dijo Mizuiro

-Y como el conductor estaba grave lo lleve cargando en la espalda hasta el hospital- Termino de explicar Sado

-Eso nos deja una sola duda… ¡¿De que estas hecho?!- le dijo Ichigo con una gota de sudor deslizándose en su frente.

Entonces Sado se sentó con el grupo, dejando a su lado la jaula del pájaro.

-¿Y ese pájaro, Chad?- Dijo Mizuiro acercándose al ave.

-Hola, Soy Yuichi Shibata ¿Cómo se llama usted, Señor?- Le dijo el ave tan pronto noto a Mizuiro acercándose.

Esto sorprendió a Tatsuki que miro Rukia intentando comunicarle algo.

-Si, Yo también lo siento. Ciertamente ese ave esta poseída por algo, pero no es nada malo. Debe ser un alma que se siente triste. Aunque, si lo dejamos así es muy probable que se transforme en un Hollow. Esta noche deberíamos ir a hacerle Konsoh- Dijo rukia.

-Ok… Otra noche en la que dormiré poco- Dijo Tatsuki

"¿Tan pronto sintió un alma se preocupo? Creo que ya empieza a entender su labor como Shinigami" Pensó Rukia después de la reacción de Tatsuki, mientras los chicos se sorprendían de cuanto sabia hablar el ave.

[5 Horas después] [Parque cerca de la casa de Ichigo]

-¡No! No debes abrir es cofre François… ¡AAAH…!- Leia Rukia en vos alta. Si no fuera porque el parque estaba vacío probablemente la vista de todos estaría desviada hacia Rukia. No es muy común ver a alguien leyendo Mangas de terror viejas en voz alta.

-¡¿Que te había dicho de mis mangas?!- Le grito Tatsuki desafiante con un bat de baseball en la mano.

-Kyaaaa- Se escucho gritar a Rukia al verse sorprendida por el grito de Tatsuki. –¡No me asustes así!. Estaba estudiando Lenguaje coloquial- Se defendió cuando vio que era Tatsuki.

-¿Como vas a estar estudiando lenguaje con eso? Si quieres te regalo ese manga. No le tengo mucho apego, Pero si quieres estudiar lenguaje te presto mis libros de estudio- Le recomendó a la chica que raramente empezaba a considerar como su amiga.

-¡Yay! ¡Gracias!- Dijo Rukia alegremente. Y luego dandose cuenta de que sonó infantil corto el tema y Pregunto -¿Terminaste el entrenamiento?-

-Si, pero ¿Por qué me haces pegarle a pelotas con manos dibujadas?- Pregunto extrañada.

-No me digas que le pegaste a todas- Dijo Rukia con la mano en la cara

-100 de 100- Dijo Tatsuki con el pulgar arriba.

-Tenias que pegarle solamente a las que tenían dibujadas cabezas- Dijo Rukia decepcionada.

-¿Habían pelotas con cabezas dibujadas?- Dijo Tatsuki confundida.

Entonces Rukia tomo dos de las pelotas y mostrándoselas a Tatsuki dijo –¿No notas una diferencia tan Obvia?-

Una de las pelotas tenia una mano dibujada, sin nada especial y la otra tenia casi la misma mano pero con dedos mucho mas cortos y una carita.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que note eso?!- Grito mientras sus ojos destilaban fuego por la ira.

Se hubieran insertado en una pelea si no fuera por que hubo un choque en la calle en frete del parque. Las dos corrieron a ver que paso y entre los heridos lograron reconocer a alguien.

-¡Chad!- Grito Tatsuki cuando lo vio tirado junto a los autos que chocaron. Y antes salir corriendo a ver si estaba bien le dijo apurada a Rukia –Tu llama una ambulancia yo veré si están bien-

-¿Como llamo a esa cosa?- Pregunto ella confundida.

Tatsuki lanzándole su teléfono dijo –Tiene que haber un botón que diga "llamada de emergencia" presiónalo, ponte el teléfono en la oreja, espera a que te atiendan y di lo que paso-. Dicho esto corrió a ver como estaban las victimas del choque.

El primero que fue a revisar fue Sado, que para cuando Tatsuki llego ya se había levantado y estaba tratando de sacar de su asiento a uno de los conductores para llevarlo a la clínica Kurosaki que estaba considerablemente mas cerca que el hospital. Viendo esto Tatsuki fue a hacer lo mismo con el otro conductor, después de todo si los llevaban a la clínica Kurosaki en ese momento seria mejor que perder tiempo esperando a una ambulancia. Intento sacar al conductor (que había quedado inconsciente por el choque) del auto pero era demasiado pesado, entonces buscando ayuda miro detrás de su hombro.

En ese momento vio que Rukia estaba mirando extrañada su teléfono.

-Deja eso y ayúdame a llevarlo- Le grito. Tan pronto Rukia se le acerco le pregunto -¿Por qué no llamaste a la ambulancia?-

-Me dijiste que tenia que presionar un botón, pero… Tu teléfono no tiene botones- Se intento defender Rukia

-¡Porque funciona presionando sobre la pantalla!- Dijo con fuego en los ojos.

-¡¿Enserio?! En Soul Society no tenemos nada así- Dijo Rukia asombrada.

-¡Ayúdame de una vez!- Grito aun tirando del hombre.

Después de eso Rukia la ayudo a sacarlo del auto (Con bastante dificultad he de decir) y lo llevaron Casi arrastrando a la clínica de Kurosaki. Tan pronto llegaron Yuzu y Karin (las dos hermanas de Ichigo), Que por alguna razón estaban vestidas de enfermeras (probablemente por que hayan visto el choque y Ishin les haya hecho poner eso para verse un poco mas "profesionales").

Entonces detrás de Tatsuki apareció Sado.

"¿Como llego después de nosotras, si el salio antes?" Pensó Tatsuki con una gota pasando por su frente.

Sado entro y calladamente dejo al hombre que llevaba en su espalda sobre el piso. Tan pronto hizo esto se desplomo y cayo al piso. Aun habiendo soportado antes una viga y un choque de moto, este choque lo había dejado exhausto por la herida que tenia en la espalda gracias a este choque, las heridas anteriores y la perdida de sangre.

Segundos luego de el desplomamiento de Sado apareció Ishin que pidió a Yuzu y Karin que llevaran a los dos hombres y a Sado a las camillas. Los dos hombres tenían pinta de ser pesados (y uno de ellos ya sabían que era pesado) asi que Tatsuki y Rukia las ayudaron en esto.

Lograron llevar a los dos, pero ahora solo quedaba Sado. Entre las cuatro intentaron llevarlo pero era bastante pesado aun para ellas e Ishin perdiendo la paciencia llamo a Ichigo para que las ayude.

Ichigo le dijo que el podía solo y que lo dejaran llevarlo solo. Todas le hicieron caso, Excepto Tatsuki que lo quería ayudar.

Mientras ellos dos se llevaban a Sado, Karin Vio la jaula de el pájaro de Sado en el piso. Intento tomarlo para dejarlo dentro de la casa y devolvérselo al dueño cuando este tratado, pero tan pronto lo tomo sintió malestar y cayo arrodillada. Yuzu preocupada corrió a ver que le sucedía a su hermana y le reviso la fiebre por las dudas

"¿Qué paso? ¿por qué de repente tiene tanta fiebre?" pensaba Yuzu alarmada

-Debe de estar cansada, llevémosla a su cama- Dijo Rukia que sabia que eso era todo menos cansancio. Este era un fenómeno que le sucede a las almas de la misma edad, cuando una de ellas tiene un gran Reiatsu la alma sin este le transmite recuerdos (involuntariamente) a la otra. Si el alma transmisora ha muerto o no esta en su cuerpo original la transmisión de recuerdos es considerablemente mas fácil.

Luego de llevar a Karin a su habitación y dejar a Yuzu cuidándola busco a Tatsuki. Buscándola termino entrando a una habitación, La habitación de Ichigo donde justamente estaban Ichigo y Tatsuki conversando.

-¿Tu también sentiste una presencia de algo en el paj…?- Decía Tatsuki, pero se detuvo al ver a Rukia y dijo –Ah… Rukia-

-¿Le cuentas tan fácilmente sobre esas cosas?- Le dijo Rukia indignada al ver la facilidad con la que le contaba sobre los asuntos de las almas.

-Ah… Cierto… Tu no lo sabes…- Dijo Tatsuki antes de una pausa. Luego dijo –Ichigo también puede ver almas-

*NT: Tatsuki no le contó a Ichigo sobre la existencia de los Shinigamis o los Hollows (Aun)*

-¡¿El "delincuente teñido que se parece a Kaien-dono" puede ver almas?!-Dijo Rukia asombrada.

-¡¿Cómo que teñido?!- Grito Ichigo. -¿Cuántas veces mencione frente a ti que es natural?- Dijo desafiante.

-No lo se, pero ese color no es natural- Dijo Rukia despreocupadamente.

Ichigo con poca paciencia dijo señalando un cuadro pequeño sobre su escritorio –mira esta foto sobre mi escritorio-

Rukia tomo la foto y pregunto -¿Quién es? ¿La de la caja de tintura de pelo? ¿por qué la tendrías en un cuadro?-

-¡¿cómo que "la de la caja de la tintura"?!- Grito tan pronto la chica hablo. Luego intentando calmarse dijo –Esa es mi madre-

-¿T…T… Tu madre?- Dijo sonrojándose por la falta de respeto que le hizo a Ichigo diciendo eso.

-no importa… Dejen de pelear por eso y sigamos discutiendo como podemos ayudar a Chad- Dijo Tatsuki callando a ambos.

En es ese momento entro Yuzu apurada diciendo –Nii-san-

"¿por qué cuando íbamos a seguir la charla pasa esto?" Pensó fastidiada Tatsuki

-NIi-san, Papa dice que tu amigo el grandote se escapo… no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo, debería estar en reposo por la perdida de sangre, pero no esta- Dijo Yuzu apurada.

Al escuchar eso los tres salieron corriendo a buscarlo (empujando a Yuzu).

-¿Cómo haremos para encontrarlo?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Rukia ¿No tienes algún aparato que detecte Reiatsu?- Pregunto Tatsuki girando la cabeza hacia ella.

-No y aun si lo tuviera, el alma dentro del ave se superpone a el alma de la misma cosa que dificulta su búsqueda- Explico ella.

-Esperen, tengo una idea- Dijo Ichigo frenándose en seco.

Las Chicas se frenaron en seco y miraron a Ichigo que parecía estar concentrándose. De la nada el suelo se ilumino y de el salieron unos listones blancos.

-Ichigo se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que dijo -¡lo encontré!- a la vez que tomaba uno de los listones. Hecho esto siguió corriendo. –Siganme- dijo inmediatamente después de empezar a correr.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso desde el principio?- Le grito Tatsuki antes de empezar a correr detrás de el.

Rukia se quedo quieta unos segundos pensando "Esos eran lazos de alma… ¿Cómo hizo eso? Solo los mejores Shinigamis logran invocarlos… ¿Cuánto poder tiene este Chico?" Después dándose cuenta de que la estaban dejando atrás, empezó a correr detrás de ellos.

A los 2 minutos de correr lo encontraron.

-¡Chad!- le llamo la atención Tatsuki.

Tan pronto la escuchó corrió de ellos. Ellos trataron de seguirlo pero un Hollow se metió en medio.

-¿Creían que les dejaría tomar mi objeto de entretenimiento?- Dijo el asqueroso ser.

-Déjenme esto a mi, Tatsuki- Dijo Rukia. No quería tener que explicarle a Ichigo el asunto de los Shinigamis y los Hollows por lo que no quería sacar a Tatsuki de su cuerpo para que luche.

Tan pronto Rukia dio un paso hacia el Hollow Tatsuki intento pararla, pero ichigo la detuvo. –Déjala, ella parece saber que hacer y nosotros solo podemos ver almas. No seremos de ayuda- Dijo tratando de que no se meta en esa pelea.

-¡Pero ella perdió sus poderes! ¡No puede hacer nada!- Grito Tatsuki a la vez que forcejeaba.

Rukia se tomo el brazo derecho y Grito –Hado no Sanjuu san (Hado Nº 33), Sokatsui -. De la palma de Rukia sali entonces un Reiatsu que se disparo hacia el Hollow envolviéndolo en el humo de una explosión.

-¿Ves? Funciono- Dijo Ichigo tratando de calmar a Tatsuki.

-Conosco ese hechizo…- Dijo el Hollow, aun envuelto por el humo. –Es un hechizo que solo pueden usar los Shinigamis… Hace mucho que no como un Shinigami- Dijo amenazante el Hollow saliendo del humo. El Hollow entonces lanzo a Rukia a una pared contra la que choco de espalda. –Tu mostraste tus cartas, Entonces yo mostrare las mías- Dijo el Hollow sacando su lengua.

En ese momento el Hollow salio disparado hacia un lado.

-hmm… Le pegue a algo- Dijo Sado confundido

-¿Qué? ¿Me puede ver?- Dijo el Hollow para si mismo.

Entonces Sado se puso a lanzar golpes al aire

"Definitivamente no lo puede ver" Pensaron todos a la vez con una gota en la frente.

-Chad, a tu derecha- Le advirtió Ichigo, soltando a Tatsuki por accidente.

Tatsuki corrio hacia Rukia a la vez que Sado logro asestarle un golpe al Hollow.

-Le pegue a algo de nuevo. Ichigo ¿Puedes verlo?- Pregunto Sado.

Ichigo se acerco a el y dijo –Si, puedo verlo. Yo puedo verlo y ambos podemos golpearlo. Golpea donde yo-

-Muy bien- se limito a responder Sado.

-Rukia- Grito Tatsuki preocupada. –¿Estas bien?– Le pregunto mirando sus heridas.

Tenia moretones en los brazos (y de seguro uno gigante en la espalda) y una gota de sangre deslizándose en su frente.

-Sácame de mi cuerpo o lastimara también a los chicos- Le pidió Tatsuki.

-Quisiera, pero no puedo moverme- Dijo Rukia adolorida. –Busca otra forma de salir de tu cuerpo- Le dijo.

Tatsuki giro su cabeza y logro ver a un peluche de León paseándose una calle mas adelante. Ella corrió y lo tomo de la cabeza.

-¡Juro que no me escape para buscar dueñas mas pechugonas!- Grito asustado el peluche.

-¿Qué?- Dijo ella confundida. –No importa, Dame tu Gikongan- Dijo metiendo su mano en la boca del peluche.

-¡Ya me cansaron!- Grito harto el Hollow. -¿Recuerdan lo que dije de las cartas?- Dijo sacando la lengua.

-Chicos, ¡detrás de ustedes!- Le advirtió Rukia

Los dos se dieron vuelta y vieron unos seres extraños. Decidieron patearlos pero cuando estaban en ello, escucharon un sonido agudo que provenía del Hollow y los seres explotaron lanzándoles unas raras sanguijuelas. Estas se adhirieron a su piel y no se dejaban arrancar.

-Veo que ya conocieron a mis amigas, No les gusta soltar lo que agarran y Tienen el habito malsano…- Dijo sacando la lengua. De su lengua salio el mismo sonido agudo que antes. –De explotar- Termino su frase el Hollow.

La sanguijuelas explotaron dejándolos sangrando en el suelo.

Tatsuki, ya fuera de su cuerpo, contemplo con Horror la escena. Rukia sentada con la espalda en la pared sangrando, Ichigo y Sado sangrando en el piso. Un enorme Reiatsu empezó a emerger de Tatsuki que ardía en furia. –Ahora si que no la cuentas- Dijo antes de lanzarse a atacarlo.

-Detente- Grito desesperado. –Si me atacas las detono- Amenazo el Hollow sacando la lengua.

Tatsuki miro detrás suya y vio a 3 de las criaturas de antes. 2 junto a Ichigo y Sado y una junto a Rukia. Rápidamente volvió la vista al Hollow.

-Ahora suelta tu arma y déjame comerte- Ordeno el Hollow.

Tatsuki, al oír eso, de un sablazo le corto la lengua. Y rápidamente le lanzo otro mas, este iba dirigido a su cabeza, pero el Hollow logro esquivarlo, pero aun así lo corto por la mitad.

Algo raro paso con este Hollow no desaprecio como los demás, una puerta gigante apareció detrás de el y fue empalado e metido dentro de las puertas.

Tatsuki corrió a Rukia y le pidió ayuda para curarlos como Rukia había hecho algunas veces cuando un Hollow lograba herirla.

-Concentra tu reiatsu en tus manos, y luego acércalas a mi herida. Luego has que el Reiatsu fluya en mi y me logre curar. Esa es una de las técnicas mas básicas de Kido- Le explico Rukia.

Al principio le t controlar su Reiatsu, pero cuando lo logro curar a Rukia no fue difícil, Pero aun así le tomo su tiempo. Una vez Rukia estaba curada Fueron a curar a los Chicos. Al cabo de media hora ya estaban todos curados.

-¿Qué paso? Y, Tatsuki ¿Por qué llevas ese kimono extraño?- Pregunto Ichigo.

-Es largo de Explicar. ¿Dónde esta tu pájaro, Sado?- Pregunto Rukia

-Síganme- Dijo secamente Sado, que estaba confundido por que Ichigo decía hablar con Tatsuki, pero Tatsuki no estaba ahí o mínimo el no la veía.

Sado los llevo a una esquina donde por alguna razón Kon estaba sentado junto al ave. Este se excuso que la vio sola y se quedo cuidando que no la roben. hablaron con el ave que le contó que ese Hollow había matado a su madre en vida, pero es fue su ultimo asesinato, ya que el le había tomado de los cordones del zapato y tropezó y cayo por la terraza. Meses después volvió a aparecer como Hollow y lo asesino y metió su alma en su mascota, el pájaro en el que estaba. Después de hacer esto lo obligo a escapar de el por 3 meses, porque le había dicho que si escapaba de el por 6 meses el reviviría a su madre (Cosa que todos reconocieron como que le había mentido).

-Eso explica porque aparecieron las puertas del infierno- Dijo Rukia

-¿puertas del infierno?- Pregunto Tatsuki confundida.

-Las puertas que se lo llevaron cuando lo mataste. Las Zampakuto solo purifican los pecados que el Hollow realizo como Hollow. Aquellos Hollow que hayan cometido horribles pecados en vida serán llevados al infierno- Explico ella.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron Sado e Ichigo, ambos confundidos.

-Nada. No importa, llevémoslo a Soul Society, Tatsuki- Dijo poniéndose el guante de alma para sacar a Yuichi del pájaro y hacer el Konsho.

-Antes de que te vayas quiero que sepas que cuando yo también muera iré a visitarte y jugar contigo- Dijo Sado despidiéndolo.

Yuichi respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa, Aunque no lo podía ver el sintió las intenciones de este gesto.

Tatsuki acerco el mango de su espada a la cabeza de Yuichi y Yuichi empezó a brillar

[Habitación de Yuzu y Karin. Simultáneamente]

Karin dormía inquietamente, pero de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara y se calmo.

[Guía Ilustrada del Shinigami]

(Por Kon)

Bien, por fin me pude escapar de nuevo. Ahora, a buscar a una pechugona para que sea mi dueña… ¿Ese no es el gigante con el que estaban las chicas ayer…? Eh… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué me persigue…? Aaaaaaahhh…

(Narrado normalmente)

Sado ama los peluches y animales adorables.

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza las clases le restan mucho tiempo al tiempo que paso leyendo o escribiendo.

Valen Kuro-Saki: ¡No hagas Spoilers! Lo de las animaciones era una sorpresa. No te aproveches de que las haces conmigo.

El próximo capitulo será "17 de Junio" (Nombre del cap del manga) y lo subiré justamente el 17 de Junio

Consejos, Observaciones, Bromas, simples comentarios, tomatazos. Acepto lo que sea Así que deja tu Review.


	5. Memories in the Rain

En este capitulo creo un nuevo sistema ya que desde aquí intercambiare la narración entre una centrada en Ichigo, una centrada en Tatsuki y los Flashbacks.

"…" después de un párrafo significa intercambiamos al personaje principal de la narración (Tatsuki o Ichigo. En las Guías Ilustradas generalmente será Kon, Aunque habrá excepciones)

Si un párrafo (o mas) esta encerrado entre dos líneas como las siguientes:

* * *

(Historia)

* * *

Significa que es/son un Flashback.

Sin mas que decir empezamos.

(la narración empieza con Ichigo)

* * *

[Clínica Kurosaki. 16/6, 7:32]

Ichigo despertó con un susto. Yuzu había entrado y lo había despertado. -¿Qué pasa Yuzu?- Dijo adormecido

Yuzu resoplo y dijo –Estas tarde. Kojima te esta esperando afuera. Salúdalo desde la ventana de papa-

Ichigo corrió a la habitación de su padre y se asomo a la ventana. –Mizuiro. Perdón me acabo de despertar- Se disculpo. –Pasa, yo ya bajo- le dijo para no dejar a su amigo esperándolo fuera.

Ichigo volvió a su habitación se puso su reloj y miro con tristeza la fecha.

…

[Secundaria alta de Karakura 8:45]

Tatsuki, Rukia y Orihime miraban sorprendidas como el pájaro de Sado había perdido la capacidad de hablar normalmente. Con suerte decía hola.

-¿Que le paso?- Se escucho a preguntar Keigo

-No lo sé. Estaba así cuando desperté- Respondió calmadamente Sado.

-¿Enserio no recuerda nada de ayer?- Pregunto Tatsuki.

-¿Crees que mis aparatos no funcionan?- Le respondió Rukia ofendida.

* * *

Ichigo y Sado exigían una explicación sobre lo que había pasado antes. Rukia en respuesta saco un tubo, parecido al de los Gikongan, de su bolsillo y lo acerco a los chicos.

-Miren esto un segundo- Dijo ella antes de presionar el tubo.

Del tubo salio un destello y un humo extraño que desmayo a ambos.

-Deja de hacer eso con todos, Rukia. No se ni para que lo haces- Dijo alarmada

-Oh cierto, No te he explicado para que sirve- Dijo despreocupada. –Esto es para borrar la memoria- Explicó

-Eso explica porque se lo haces a todos- Dijo Tatsuki.

-La única desventaja que tiene es que los recuerdos que reemplazan a los borrados son elegidos al azar y aquellos con un gran Reiatsu a veces consiguen recuperar los recuerdos- continuo explicando.

* * *

-No no es eso… es que es la primera vez que veo que realmente funciona- Dijo despreocupada Tatsuki.

Entonces giro la mirada hacia Orihime, que parecía no entender de que hablaban.

-Y… ¿Qué cuentas Orihime?- Trato de cambiar el tema.

-Oh… el chico que se sienta a mi lado me esta enseñando a coser tan bien como el. Me sorprende por que pensé que seria bastante mas complicado pero es… una técnica… bastant…- Decía Orihime, pero de la nada empezó a oler el aire para luego decir –Huele a Kurosaki- Y acercarse a la entrada del aula.

Ichigo entro por la puerta después de eso.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!" Pensó Tatsuki sorprendida.

-Hola Kurosaki-Kun- Dijo alegremente Orihime.

-Hola Inoue-san- Dijo Ichigo tratando de sonar alegre, dejando a Orihime bastante confundida.

Orihime se acerco a Rukia y Tatsuki y les pregunto –¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué Kurosaki-Kun esta tan nervioso?-

-Me sorprende que te dieras cuenta… a mi me costo 3 años en darme cuenta- Le contó Tatsuki. –Si tienes algo que decirle, díselo hoy. Porque mañana no vendrá-

…

[17/6. 3:04]

La familia Kurosaki caminaba hacia el cementerio. Ichigo se había adelantado y estaba caminando separado de su familia. Se había adentrado a un bosque junto a la calle del cementerio. Necesitaba separarse un rato de Ishin para relajarse.

-Vaya… hace calor. Es muy diferente a aquel día- Dijo para si mismo.

…

[Habitación de Tatsuki. Simultáneamente]

Orihime y Rukia se habían reunido en la casa de Tatsuki, ya que ella les quería hablar sobre Ichigo.

-Creo que ya se que es lo que tenia tan nervioso a Ichigo tan nervioso ayer- Contaba Orihime.

-¿Qué crees que es?- Pregunto Rukia curiosa.

-¡Creo que Ichigo es una especie de superheroe, que esta en Karakura para protegerla del mal!-

-¿Enserió? Pues cuando conocí a tu "Héroe" teníamos 4 años. Apareció en mi dojo con una sonrisa estupida en su cara y además no se despegaba de la falda de su madre.

Yo fui la primera en ganarle. Le di un golpe muy suave, pero aun así no lo resistió y se largo a llorar sobre la lona. Pero no importaba cuanto llorara, siempre que veía a su madre se dibujaba la misma sonrisa de antes en su cara. Era el típico niño de mama y eso me enojaba bastante. Pero cuando teníamos 9…-

…

"Estaba lloviendo el día en que ella murió.

Todos la amábamos. Era como si fuésemos planetas y ella un sol… Un sol que se apago por mi culpa" Recordó Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo caminaba a su casa, bajo la lluvia, junto a su madre después de una pelea con Tatsuki en su dojo. Caminaban junto al río de Karakura cuando el alcanzo a ver a una chica de cabello oscuro. La chica parecía estar a punto de saltar al agua, por lo que Ichigo fue a intentar salvarla. Hasta ese día, el solo había pensado en proteger a sus hermanas y a su madre, pero cuando vio a esa chica sintió que debía… no… que quería salvarla. El corrió hacia ella. Su madre, al ver que el se alejaba, lo llamo preocupada, pero el no le hizo caso. A unos pasos de la chica, Ichigo sintió que algo le empujaba desde la espalda y cayo de cara al piso, desmayándose.

Alrededor de media hora después Ichigo despertó. Sintió que algo le hacia peso en la espalda y no lo dejaba levantarse. Le costo bastante, pero logro quitarse de encima a lo que le evitaba levantarse. Cuando logro pararse y ver que era aquello que le había evitado levantarse hace unos segundos, Ichigo rompió en llanto. Era su madre y estaba sangrando por una gran herida en su espalda.

Ichigo al verla supo inmediatamente que estaba muerta. aun sabiendo eso empezó a sacudirla y llamarla, como si estuviera intentando despertarla, pero ella no despertó.

* * *

Ichigo se arrodillo y lanzo un golpe al piso, mientras una gota se asomaba por su ojo, pero rápidamente se recupero y siguió caminando.

…

-…Su madre murió- Termino de explicar Tatsuki. Ella noto la sorpresa de Rukia y Orihime y continuo –Los dos días siguientes no fue ni a la escuela ni a las practicas. Y por eso decidí ir a buscarlo.- después de decir esto la expresión normal que tenia hasta ese momento se volvió una cara llena de tristeza. –Lo encontré en el mismo lugar donde su madre había muerto. Estaba vestido como siempre y tenia su mochila en la espalda. Se quedaba ahí desde la mañana hasta la noche. Se quedaba ahí, caminando en circulos, como si esperara a que ella volviera. Cada tanto se cansaba y se agachaba unos segundos, pero aun así seguía caminando. Me dolía mucho verlo así y me hacia sentir… que el Ichigo feliz… que esa sonrisa que tanto me enojaba… había muerto junto con su madre- Después de eso no siguió contando nada mas.

…

[Cementerio Karakura. 3:15]

Karin y Yuzu esperaban en la entrada del cementerio a que llegara Ichigo.

-¿Por que Ichi-Nii se tarda tanto?- Dijo Karin para si misma.

-¿Ese de allá no es Nii-San?- Dijo Yuzu señalando a ichigo que se les acercaba.

-Creo que si- Dijo Karin en respuesta y fue a verlo. -¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Ichi-Nii?- le pregunto.

Ichigo no tenia planeado decirles lo que había hecho, por lo que les dijo la primer mentira que se le paso por la cabeza. –Me desvíe y me encontré con una compañera del instituto, con la que me quede hablando-

Karin se llevo la mano a la barbilla y miro con una sonrisa a Ichigo. Él no le presto atención y entro al cementerio.

-Así que, ya esta haciendo esas cosas- dijo Karin para si misma.

-¡¿Que?! ¿A que te refieres?- Le pregunto Yuzu alarmada.

Karin dejo escapar una risita y respondió -Creo que tienes que empezar a desprenderte de tu hermanito, Yuzu-

Yuzu se quedo confundida por lo que había dicho su hermana, pero sin esperar mas entendimiento del que ya tenia, caminó hacia dentro del cementerio.

Karin la siguió aun con la misma sonrisa de antes.

La primera en acercarse a la tumba de Masaki fue Karin. Ella se arrodillo, junto las palmas y Pensó "Hola mama, Espero estés bien… o bueno… Lo mas bien que se pueda estar después de llevar seis años muerta. Nosotros estamos todos bien…"

-¡Llego la hora de la competencia anual de dominó de tumbas de la familia Kurosaki! ¡Una hora entera de diversión y morbo! ¡Primero Yo contra Ichigo!- Grito Ishin

"… ,Pero Papa esta tan bien que es molesto" Termino ella su "comunicación"

-¡Nii-san! ¡No dejes que lo haga!- Le pidió Yuzu preocupada.

-Si se te ocurre hacerlo, le diré a Yuzu que me dé tu comida y que tu te quedes hambriento- Amenazo Ichigo.

-¡Eso no es justo!- Se quejo Ishin.

La parte trasera del cementerio no tenia ninguna pared o reja que la separara del resto de la ciudad, ya que por ahí se extendía el mismo bosque por el que Ichigo había pasado antes. En ese lugar ichigo alcanzo a ver a la misma chica de cabello oscuro de aquel día. Ichigo instintivamente corrió hacia ella. Ni siquiera el sabia porque lo estaba haciendo. Probablemente quería ver si de verdad era la chica que intento salvar hace 6 años.

-¿Adonde vas Nii-San?- Le grito Confundida Yuzu.

Ichigo no respondió, Solo siguió corriendo.

Karin preocupada comenzó a correr detrás de el. –Voy a ver que le pasa- Le dijo a su hermana.

Yuzu se quedo preocupada y dejo su mirada clavada al bosque.

La luz apenas entraba por culpa de los árboles. Ichigo ya ni siquiera sabia cuanto llevaba corriendo ¿15 minutos? ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? ¿Mas? Pero tan pronto escucho un grito corrió hacia el.

-¿Karin?- Dijo el inconcientemente cuando la vio en el mismo lugar de donde provino el grito

Una especie de bestia hecha de pelo y una mascara de hueso parecía estar impidiéndole levantarse con unas alargadas garras rojas.

-¡Déjala!- Grito a la vez que se abalanzo hacia aquel ser.

La criatura respondió tomándolo con otro conjunto de garras que salían de una especie de brazo.

-¿También puedes verme?- Dijo extrañado

Ichigo no respondió. Estaba en un estado de furia hacia la criatura y a esto se le sumaba la angustia que le generaba haber visto a la chica de hace 6 años.

La criatura movió a Ichigo para que viera algo que le hizo abrir lo ojos por la sorpresa. Era la chica.

-¿Puedes verme a mi?- Dijo la chica, con la misma voz que la criatura.

-¿Esta siendo controlada por "eso"?- Grito Ichigo, Intentando girar la cabeza hacia la criatura.

La criatura rió y dijo -¡¿Controlarla?! ¡Es una parte de mi, que utilizo como sebo! ¡Por eso me llaman "Grand Fisher"!-. Después un poco mas calmado dijo –Así que, si podías verme-.

-Osea que, tu mataste a mi madre hace 6 años- Le grito Ichigo.

-Espera, ¿Tu viste mi sebo hace 6 años… Y sobreviviste? Si que tienes suerte, amigo- Dijo Fisher sorprendido. Entonces arrojo a Ichigo contra un árbol y levantando a Karin dijo –Me la comeré primero a ella-.

Cuando la Criatura estaba por soltarla el tiempo se detuvo y Ichigo escucho una voz diciéndole -¿Necesitas mi ayuda?-.

Ichigo parpadeo y cuando abrió los ojos estaba parado en la pared de un edificio. Miro enfrente suyo y vio a un hombre, con cabello largo despeinado y unos alargados lentes de cristal ahumado. Vestía además un abrigo negro que terminaba en rasgaduras.

-Puedo darte poder para que defiendas a tu hermana- Dijo el hombre de negro (Kokui no Otoko).

-Dame poder… dame el poder para defender a Karin y a Yuzu- Grito Ichigo desesperado.

-Cuando me necesites, llámame. Mi nombre es…- Dijo el hombre, pero por alguna razón Ichigo no pudo oírlo.

-Espera, no pude oír tu nombre- dijo Ichigo.

-Ósea que aun no estas listo- Dijo el hombre

El hombre rasgo un pedazo de su abrigo el cual se convirtió en una espada con una hoja considerablemente grande y se abalanzo hacia Ichigo.

-¡Espere! ¡Anciano!- Grito Ichigo alarmado.

Cuando la hoja de la espada estaba a punto de cortarle, Ichigo había vuelto al mundo normal.

Ichigo salio de su cuerpo. Ahora vestía un kimono extraño y tenia en su mano la misma espada que el hombre de Negro. Al ver de nuevo a Grand Fisher, Ichigo se abalanzo hacia el.

Grand Fisher reacciono rápido y le clavo una de sus garras a Ichigo en el pecho.

-Asi que, eras un Shinigami- Dijo Fisher.

-¿Shinigami? No se de que hablas, Pero si sé que te voy a asesinar- dijo escupiendo sangre. Entonces una gota le cayo en la cara.

…

-Esta lloviendo- Dijo Orihime mirando por la ventana.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo es eso posible, con el calor que hacia?- Respondió Tatsuki.

-¿Me prestas un paraguas?- Pidió Orihime.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué mejor no pasas la noche aquí? En tu casa hace frío cuando llueve- Le ofreció Tatsuki.

-¿Eh? No, me echaron de esa casa- Dijo Ella despreocupada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y donde duermes?!- Dijeron Tatsuki y Rukia a la vez.

-En la calle- Dijo mostrando un saco de dormir.

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijeron de nuevo ambas a la vez.

-Es reversible- dijo abriendo el saco.

\- Que sea reversible no te beneficia en nada. No pongas esa cara de "Duermo el triple de bien, porque es reversible"- Le dijo preocupada Tatsuki

-Es broma, si me echaron, pero alquile una habitación de hotel- Las tranquilizo ella

-No e asustes así- Se quejo Rukia.

-Pero… ¿llevas ese saco de dormir a todos lados solo para esa broma estupida? Eso me asusto mas- Dijo Tatsuki con una gota en la frente.

-Si… es una broma estupida. Llevo una semana llevándola conmigo a todas partes, sin resultados. Y ahora que veo su reacción no fue tan divertido- Dijo Orihime desilusionada.

-No no, Tranquila… Fue graciosa- Mintió tratando de animarla.

Orihime tomo un paraguas y camino junto con Tatsuki y Rukia a la salida.

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte? Mama y Papa no vuelven hasta la semana próxima- Insistió Tatsuki

-No, esta bien. Además no traje el uniforme del instituto- Dijo caminando fuera de la casa.

Cuando Orihime ya estaba fuera de vista Tatsuki pregunto –¿Hay algún Hollow?-.

Rukia abrió su Denreishinki (Intercomunicador de Soul Society) y dijo –Hay uno… En el cementerio de Karakura-

-Entonces, vamos a matarlo- Dijo ella animada.

Rukia saco a Tatsuki de su cuerpo y se subió a su espalda. Entonces Tatsuki empezó a correr al cementerio

…

Ichigo le corto la garra a Fisher, liberándose.

-Mmmm… Ya veo. Ya recuerdo. Si, Yo mate a tu madre- Dijo Fisher con un tono burlón. El sebo dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y su piel se partió por la mitad a la vez que Fisher conectaba una parte de su cabello en la cabeza del sebo. La piel se metió dentro del sebo que ahora parecía un hueso. La piel volvió a salir y disfrazar al sebo, pero ahora… se veía igual a Masaki. Fisher empezó a usar al sebo como un escudo. Impidiéndole a Ichigo atacar.

Primero Ichigo corto el cabello que unía a Fisher y al sebo, pero esto solo sirvió para que Fisher no la levantara y usara de escudo. Ichigo entonces dio un salto y ataco a la mascara. La mascara se quebró, cosa de la que Fisher se asusto por lo que se metió dentro del sebo.

-Esta la ganaste tu… Por ahora- Grito Fisher antes de saltar sobre los árboles y escapar.

Ichigo estaba por gritarle y seguirlo pero alguien le golpeo la nuca y o dejo inconciente.

-Sabia que seria buena idea seguir esa ráfaga de Reiatsu- Dijo Urahara alegremente. –Tessai, mételo de nuevo en su cuerpo y deja la nota, la Shinigami Sustituta viene aquí- Ordeno.

Tessai asintió con la cabeza y levanto a Ichigo aun inconsciente.

…

Las dos Shinigamis llegaron al lugar donde había aparecido el Hollow, Pero no estaba. Solo estaban Karin e Ichigo, ambos inconscientes. La dos chicas los levantaron y llevaron a la caseta del guardia nocturno del cementerio, donde también se refugiaban de la lluvia Ishin y Yuzu. Aunque les costo se las arreglaron para dejarlos ahí sin que estos dos se dieran cuenta.

[Guia Ilustrada de Shinigami]

(Por Tatsuki. Con narrador omnisciente)

[18/6. 08:04]

Tatsuki tomo el diario para leer un poco, pero un titular le llamo bastante la atención: "Chica voladora vista ayer durante la lluvia".

"¿Por que no corrió en lugar de subirse a mi espalda?" Pensó Tatsuki.

* * *

Espero que el tiempo de espera hasta hoy no haya sido mucho. Perdón, no soy muy bueno narrando peleas.

Como dijo Kazue Kato: "Disculpen mi ineptitud"

Black Angel: Entonces mis cálculos estaban mal. No tome en cuenta a la misma Rukia. Yo la creía mas joven. "Disculpen mi ineptitud"

La esta semana estaré de viaje. Si el próximo capitulo se atrasa me disculpo

Consejos, Observaciones, Bromas, simples comentarios, lo que sea Así que deja tu Review.


End file.
